Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "S"
Sahara Heat (formerly Known as Heat wave.) Created by. William L. Glover''' Genome: Human Real name: Laquisha Bevins Description: brown hair, brown eyes Race: Black Arch nemisis: Wlg Origin: Born with powers. Laquisha was in an abusive relationship. She got pregnant by the loser and her family made them break up after she was found unconscious at their apartment. Laquisha had the baby and quickly found it hard to be a single mother in the ghetto. Wishing for a better life, she turned to crime in order to make ends meet. Catching the eye of the super villains Inc. she was added to the team of villains for hire and secretly lived the life of a criminal until the team decided to change their ways. Now she lives the life of a super hero for hire as part of the super heroes Inc. Powers: Fire(pyro kinetics,) Flight. Personality: does crime for the money to support her and her child. Mostly a look out and is a distraction as the criminals get away. Doesn’t like to get her hands dirty. Smart alec, Flirty, strong willed. Quirky. '''Salek yerlhiem Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Salvatore looms Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Salvo Brando Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Samael Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Samson the mighty Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sandra Devonport Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: : '''Addriane's mother. Tired of the abuse of her boyfriend, Thomas, she fled one night. She had no time to get Addriane as she left her old life behind. Now Years later, after Thomas's recent incarceration, she returns to reclaim her daughter. She is Eric Cross's niece and used his connections to get in with the F.B.I. She worked her way up through the ranks by channeling her fear into anger and her anger into determination and became one of the top spies in the organization. Shortly after the Hurlant strand/pulse incident she formed an organization called, A.I.M. The alpha Initiative magistrate or movement, An international organization which incorporates both norms and alphas in the pursuit of peace unity and works behind the scenes to maintain order. After retrieving Addriane, she begins working hard to reconnect with her daughter while trying to hide her secret as being head of a secret organization of international peace keepers and a bad ass spy, but when the general's hounds(alpha squad come knocking, she is exposed to her daughter and immerses her into the world of espionage. '''Santa Claus Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: The most powerful being in the entire interdimensional outerverse. Santa claus was created from a little good of every living god, cosmic being and celestial in all the different dimensions. with all of this power, he is the only being that can actually travel out into the outerverse. He uses all of his power usually in one night, to bring joy to all the beings of all the living planets, celestial beings as well as the one time that he visited the outsiders and gave them a new dimesion. The christmas dimension which is something that not even the outsiders could make... Perfect. The only other being that is nearly as powerful as santa is the monster created by the evil in alot of the living god’s, cosmic beings and celestials(evil beings dont like share their hard earned power.) known as Krampus. After santa exhausts all of his power delivering gifts, he usually hibernates all year long until it is time, one year later to get up and do it all over again. Santos Maklynn Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sara anna (archer elf) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sarah Andersen- Webber Genome: human Gender: female. Real name : Description: Long blonde hair.(later dyes it black) blue eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: Sarah was placed in the protection of the W.L.G. by her mother when her father wanted to kill her for a ritual. She was trained in combat situations and actually wanted to become part of the W.L.G. She and the outlander fell in love with each other and after her father’s arrest the two were married. Things quickly became strained between the two after the birth of the twins, they had already had Michael and William was always off fighting crime somewhere, leaving Sarah alone with the kids. Refusing help from the other team mates, Sarah dropped off the team and became a full time mother of three. Finally she got tired of not having her husband around so she filed for divorce and moved into the slums. William paid her child support and even paid all of her expenses after the divorce until she met Ace and started dating him. Now that she had help, she could focus on what she wanted out of life and she opened a center for abused and homeless women. She would then start her own team of women called the female protectorate; she trained the women like she was trained by the W.L.G. and sent out day and night patrols to keep women safe in the neighborhood from violence, human trafficking, crime and any other violations. She and William still have a strained relationship because William spends most of his time saving the world, instead of being a good parent… Powers: none: good with a bo staff and several other weapons. Grand master in karate and Black belt in jiu-jitsu Personality: hard boiled, tough, but sweet and kind at times. Will fight for her kids. Is very passionate about women’s rights. Family: David “bubba” Andersen a.k.a. Primal at first. Now known as street fighter (father.) note: '''has a strained relationship with Sarah after killing her mother and losing control. David was a biologist that was experimenting on a demon. In a horrible lab accident, his blood was infused with demon blood and pheromones which caused him to go on a murderous a chaos filled rage. He wanted to sacrifice Sarah to Beelzebub, but Sarah’s mother saved her and placed her in the care of the W.L.G. since then, he has been captured and placed in jail. He struggled to help scientists come up with a cure called the '''Inoculous serum, '''Which calmed down his powers and demonic rages. After taking the serum, he became normal again and trained in jail daily so that he could come back out and pay his debts to society. He now is known as the hero '''the street fighter and wants to make amends with his daughter, but must take his serum everyday for the rest of his life or the demon’s blood will take control of him again. Powers (as primal) telekenisis, super strength, claws and fangs. Extremely durabile to damage, horns, and incredible speed. With serum: (just incredible strength and speed. Highly durable to physical damage.) Katherine Andersen (mother deceased. Killed by bubba.) Terrell and terren webber (twin brother and sister.william and sarah’s son and daughter.) percy micheal webber. (oldest son.) Note: see his comic for his story.) Sarai Anasazi Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sarai delace’ adopted William delace’ Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sargeant Daisuke Yamamoto Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' 'ORIGINS: love interest is Yukkiko ' '''Powers: Abilities: Family: Sargeant Benny Hetfield of the blackwing Battalion Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sargeant Nareej Mahatma Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: love interest is keiko Powers: Abilities: Family: Satan Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Satr Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Savage Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Scarlet Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Scenario Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Scream Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sea horse Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Selena Montello Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Semi- hero The strategically enhanced Machine Interfaced Hero. SPRKUS2044 Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Senator Albert Powell Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Senator scallub Genome: Atlantean Real Name: Oculus Scallub Description: Older bluish greenish atlantean Race: (blue green) Atlantean Arch nemesis: Posiden Origin: Senator Scallub is the oldest member on the Atlantean council. This means that if anything happened to the king or his successors that Senator Scallub could take the crown and rule over Atlantis. Before king Trident died, he called the council together to vote on whether Senator Scallub should take over as king until Conch was found or if the crown should be passed down to his younger son, Posiden. The council unanimously voted in favor of Poseidon. Power hungry and angry that he didn’t get the throne; Senator Scallub has been plotting to get Poseidon out so that he could be in. Powers: see Poseidon (although Poseidon has youthfulness on his side and the trident as a weapon.) Personality: conniving, underhanded, power hungry, yet sniveling and a coward Shakes (the nocturnals) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Shanise Carter Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Denise and Shanise Carter: twin spies sent by general North to spy on his two biggest threats, The spy, Roy Ables and The Senator Powell. Denise has the ability to melt into the shadows and Shanise can melt or basically become invisible in light. the two are secret wild cards that the general uses to stay one, two and sometimes three steps ahead of his opposition. They are secretly paid and kept hidden in the back ground until the general needs them to spy and sometimes even assassinate those that get in his way. They are also the president's nieces. Powers:Shanise: can melt into, become invisible by and transport using shadows. Denise: can melt into, become invisible by and transport using light. Casting suggestion: Tia and Tamera Mowry Shante Bradley Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: She-devil Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Shock Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sickle Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Side winder Genome: Human Real name: Emilia Dennis Age: 23 Description: Blonde hair with purple high lights Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Red Raven Origin: a professional cat Burglar, Emilia was given an outfit to use to steal a mysterious gem. The only instruction given was not to touch the gem. Not knowing who her employer was she put on the outfit and went to steal the gem. Once there she was attacked by Red Raven. In the course of escaping the gem fell out of its protective case and landed on her bare hand. It absorbed into her skin and the suit bonded to her body. Blaming Red Raven for the suit becoming a part of her, she wanted to kill him, find the mysterious employer and kill them and find a way to get the suit off of her. Powers: snake outfit bonded to her body. Prehensile tail, venomous darts, super strength, heat vision, can detect particles and gases in the air to detect the intentions of others, tracking devices, can detect vibrations to tell how big or small an object is when moving and in which direction that it is going and night vision. The gem was called the bonding crystal. Personality: confident, yet angry. Dangerous and volatile. Silence aka telepathy Gender: Unik Real name : Obroen, d’etok Bald, no eyes Race: … Arch nemesis: … Origin: Silence is a Mindevelopian that reached out to the outlander when his planet fell under attack by the Mogwar. The w.l.g. went into space to save his planet along with the help of the other mindevelopians. Together they drove the Mogwar back. As a way of saying thanks, Silence offered himself as a member of the team and has been a valuable member of the team ever since. Powers: see the abilities of the Mindevelopians. Personality: quiet. Usually spends time meditating and living a simple life style in quiet obscurity until needed. Silhoutte (formerly shadow) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Silva huntress of Blood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Silver blade shameeka braddock Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Silver bullet Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Silver Oni Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Simon devoe Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sipher the viper Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Siphon Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sir Vladinyros Ot Dilmore A.K.A. Sir Vlad Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sir William McKlusky Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Skin divers: Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: demons that skin their victims and wear their skin to infiltrate into human society. They are lead by a demon named Branizel Powers: Abilities: Family: skull Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Slarg Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Slither Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Slithonia Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sliver ''' Comic Alignment '''Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Smoke Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Snail Genome: human Real Name: Herman Slueth Description: slightly balding, brownish blondish dull hair, glasses, closer to middle aged, grey eyes. Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: mercury Origin: Herman was a scientist working on a way increase the speed in snails. During his initial experimentation, Mercury burst through his lab in order to find one of the dark clown’s bombs. The speed in which he passed was enough to change the dial from fast to slow and to point the machine in herman’s direction slowing his movement rate down to that of a snails or more precisely, trapping him in between a time spatial bubble. In other words, he seems slow to us, but to him he’s moving at normal speed as the world excellerates past him. Taking pieces from his lab he created a machine that would allow him to speed up or slow down time and even stop it.so although the snail moves slowly, he could fast forward to the future, create a weapon or a machine, rewind time and fight us with it. This affect makes it look like snail is using magic to make objects magically appear out of thin air. Because Mercury ruined his experiment and left him in the time-spacial bubble, the snail is bent on gaining revenge and looking for a way to return his speed back to its normal rate. Powers: to speed up, slow down or even stop time. Personality: Very smart, calculating, determined, vengeful and nerdy. ' Sneakers Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Snow King/Ice King Genome:' Cylarian' (alien species from the planet Grular that resembles humans with antanae in the shape of crowns around their heads. Cylarians live in the coldest parts of Grular and can generate ice themselves. Gender: male Real name: ? (Always been called the ice/snowking. Description: ice humanoid Race: ? Arch nemesis: Origin: all of the ice/snow king’s life has been spent in the Himalayas. Not knowing where he came from, the snow king was raised by and later became leader of a wild pack of snow beasts of polar sasquatches. Hearing people calling him either snow or ice king, (mainly because when he was spotted, people would see the crown like antenna and would call him that.) he assumed that identity. He would save a man named Trevor Banks who was trapped in an avalanche and the man would teach him to speak, read and write and would even leave behind a transistor radio so that he and the ice king could stay in contact. One day on a mission in the Himalayas, the w.l.g. would run across the snow king and the snow beasts. They would clash briefly until the w.l.g. would learn of a man known as the hunter who was hunting the beasts and snow king down. The snow king apologizes for attacking the w.lg and comes up with a plan with them for taking hunter and his poachers down. Ever since then, the snow king and his snow beasts would be at the w.l.g’s beck and call and vice versa. Powers: Can freeze the atmosphere so cold that he can even freeze ghosts in their tracks. Doing so could mean the end of all life on the planet and so the snow king usually holds back his icy powers. Can fly by freezing air particles and sliding on them or simply by walking on frozen air. Can instant freeze his surroundings and can become so cold that he can freeze lava mid volcanic explosion. Personality: Does not know where he comes from. Has been raised from a baby to an adult. Knows how to speak snow beast as well as human. Somewhat primal, but smart and a quick study. Is best friends with Trevor and may even visit him or the w.l.g. usually stays in the Himalayas away from civilization for fear that he will lose control of his powers and freeze people. Family: ? lost as a baby and raised by polar sasquatches. Real family lives in a totally different solar system on the planet Grular Solar flare Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Solaria Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sol-Jin-El The scond most powerful angel in heaven and William’s (the Outlander’s) mentor. Leader of the heavenly host. William’s, secondary father figure. Weild’s''' the golden lance of cleansing light. When William’s memories start to come back, sol jin-el comes to earth to help stir William back in the right direction and to lead him back into the leadership position as the most powerful angel in the heavens. Description: long white beard and mustache, balding hair at the top. Silver eyes. Looks like an old Asian man. '''Powers: '''steal object’s properties, heightened senses, invisibility, pain manipulation, control animals, shrink and grow, density manipulation and phasing, spirit walk/extraplanal travel, flight, hyptnosis/power of suggestion, night and heat vision, god-like strength. Abilities: martial artist. '''Personality: wise and whimsical, yet a powerful fighter. Very philosophical and wise Something Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Song Mu A.K.A. Guiying Mu Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sonic scream selena cortez Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sorority Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Soul brotha #1 Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Soviet soldier Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Space racer Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' spear Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Speed guy Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Splash Genome: elf Gender: female Real name : annalisyanthalous bru berry (annalyse for short.) Description: long Brown hair and big brown eyes. Race: caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: during the forgotten age of magic, annalyse and her twin brother Avalon stole magical items from an evil wizard. These magical items would give the elves powers that they needed to defeat orcs that were constantly invading their villiage. The two managed to steal the magical potions and drink them. She gained water powers and he gained fire as his power, but before they had a chance to escape or even defend themselves, the evil wizard, mordikanin caught them off guard and turned to two into swords and banished them to the furthest reaches of the earth. Annalyse was found years later by swift blade who used her as a weapon for quite a while before the sorcerer gadzooks turned her back into herself, since she spent quite a while with the w.l.g, she knew what they were about and decided to live with them and join their ranks after having no where to go. She and swift blade became the closest of friends at first, which would then blossom into lovers. Powers: can transform into a water humanoid, change the shape of her body parts, gains strength with more water, creates water, can breath underwater and travel in water faster than atlanteans. Flight, by controlling water in air to carry her around. Personality: curious, eager to see the world, very friendly. Family: Avalon (twin bother.) the rest of her family is presumed in Avalon (the magical kingdom) Sponge Genome: human Gender: female Real name : Stephanie pringle Description: blonde with green eyes Race: caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: born with their powers, Stephanie and her brother Mark Anthony pringle were alphas that were held captive in one of General North’s Alpha experimental camps. The W.L.G had received a tip that several Alphas had been held against their will there. When the team infultraited the base, it had been cleared out except for the two that had escaped, Stephanie and her brother. The two were rescued and became members of the team since they had no where else to go. (they were homeless ever since they were teens, surviving together on the streets.) Powers: Sponge can absorb and redirect large amounts of water. She can even control the shape of the water and turn it into solids. She can use water to fly(as a sort of jet force) and the more water she absorbs the stronger that she can become. She swims at the rate of an Olympic swimmer, but may teleport anywhere within a large body of water. Personality: quiet, observing, watchful and highly vigilant and protective of the weak and the homeless. Family:Mark Anthony Pringle. Mother unknown Father Unknown. Finds out much later that they have a rich uncle who is evil named Arturo Blake Spot (the syndicate) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Spriggins: Comic: Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Wooden Demons usually found in Wooded areas away from cities. Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' ' ' ' ' Squall the viper Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Stanly kaiser ceo of undershield armor incorp. Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Star geyzer Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Star sentinel Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Starborn Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Starleen : Star” Jenkins Gender: Female Real name : Description: long Brown hair, black eyes. Race: black Arch nemesis: Red eye. Origin: a clone created by red eye to kill the outlander in an alternative universe . in her dimension, she succeeds in doing just that. She comes to our dimension during the clone wars and is a villain at first but is talked out of red eye’s brain washing by William in our dimension. Since then she has been helping boss and the Gatekeeper track down rogue outlanders and returning them back to their deminsion and attempting to fit in with our world until she is forced to go back to hers. Powers: Flight, god like strength. Mind reading, psychic and telepathic, energy blasts, telepathy and force fields. Personality: bubbly. Great leader, curious about our world. Starlight Genome: Martian Real name: Ti’ok tu’veal Description: Long blue hair, green skin, blue eyes Race: Green Arch nemisis: the protectors of the universe Origin: : Formed into a human sized humanoid and given powers by the ultimate weapon. Constantly searches the universe for anything to add to the power of the Ultimate weapon. Belongs to the galaxians. Powers: the manipulation of light, flight, can harden light and use it as a force field. Able to breath in space Personality: subservient only to the ultimate weapon Sticky fingers Comic: W.L.G., The Nocturnals Alignment: Villain Affiliation: Leader of the New World Order Genome: Human Real name: Melvin Stanley Description: Balding, black hair, glasses, black eyes Race: caucasian Arch nemesis: W.L.G. the nocturnals Origin:born with his powers. Shortly after the events of the Heavy strand, Melvin gathered several anomalies and created a team of supervillians called the new world order. Their sole purpose was to find a way to eradicate all norms so that the world will make way for anomalies after the foul way the world treated them soon after the anomalies gained their powers. Melvin Believes that Norms have had their chance to shine and that now it is time for the Anomalies to take over. This ideology has lead him and his team of super villians to clash with The World Liberation Group and their successors, The Nocturnals on several occasions. The new world order often would team up with turbulence’s Anomaly Prime group. Powers: Excretes a super adhesive substance from his body, so much so that he can cover himself in the substance. while in this state, he can control the substance, causing his limbs to stretch and his body to become super absorbent to physical attacks, usually trapping his victims in the process. Personality: serious, yet nerdy. Smokes a lot. very intelligent and vengeful. Sting ray Genome: Atlantean Real name: Shelton crabs Description: Blueish skin, blonde hair, black eyes Race: Blue Arch nemesis: Poseidon Origin: an ex military man turned paid spy for senator scallub. Powers: See Poseidon for atlantean powers. (stinger darts created from jelly fish and sting ray stingers.) Personality: military grunt and professional Street Fighter: Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sudai Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Suga (the syndicate) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sunshine Genome: human Gender: female Real name: Sharonda Mims Brown skinned Brown hair. Light brown eyes Race: black/hispanic Arch nemesis: … Origin:born with powers she gained them after the Heavy Strand. during the second coming of Maximillian she was one of the few anomalies powerful enough to hurt the evil cosmic being. She was added to the W.L.G. shortly after and was immediately requested to train to control her powers because they were too powerful. Excited about becoming a super hero, she immediately begins calling family and friends to tell them that she is now a super hero working for the w.l.g… against the w.l.g’s wishes. She constantly has family at the mansion, which gets on her team mate’s nerves. Despite being annoying and hyper active, she is also loveable and just as quickly as she does something to urk your nerves, she does something equally good just to warm your heart. She laters is in a polygamous relationship with eagle eye and Blue Ninja, something that she wants to keep as a secret to keep her family from finding out about. Eventually they do and most of the older members don’t like it, while the younger generation is more accepting. Powers: can burn as hot as the sun or maybe even hotter. Fire balls, emits bright light, can generate solar power. Can fly. Personality: pansexual. Fiery attitude. Ghetto, but friendly. Is all about family and friends. Flirty. Cant stand being stationary too long. Has adhd. She is currently in a polygamous relationship with Blue ninja and climate. Keeps her sexually and polygamous relationship hidden from her family for fear that they would dis own her. Family: Barbara caldorone-mims (mother. Hispanic) chica “auntie chi chi” caldarone (aunt) meechie “meech meech” caldorone (nephew.) Eduardo caldorone (uncle) bennie caldorone(uncle) bennie caldorone the 2nd( nephew) claritha caldarone (married to bennies r.aunt.) Benjamin carter mims (father black.) jackie “black jack mims (uncle) cedric mims (brother.) marte’ mims (brother.) Benjamin carter mims jr.(oldest brother.) shareese mims (younger sister.) Super heroes inc Former members of Super Villains inc, who would become super heroes for Hire. Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Super soldier Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Super speedy Genome: Human Real name: Calvin Bailey reese Description: light brown hair, blue eyes. Race: Cacasian Arch nemisis: wlg Origin: Calvin was born with his powers. Easily gullible, he was used by the supervillians inc for his incredible speed. Not very smart, the team had him doing a lot of grunt work and receiving little pay for it. During a machine heist from a famous scientist, the machine cut on and gave speedy powers and an upgraded intellect. Speedy left the team at first, commiting incredible crimes on his own. After the super villains inc became super heroes inc, super speedy turned himself in and was released early on good behavior. Feeling that getting revenge was beneath him, speedy forgave the superheroes inc and even joined them as one of the team’s most valuable members. Powers: super speed and super strength. Personality: used to be gullible. Now is very smart, likeable. Happy and positive Super spy Genome: human Gender: Male Real name : Phillip Gonzales Description: Brown hair. Brown eyes Race: Hispanic Arch nemesis: … Origin: Born with his powers: Phillip gained his powers shortly after the Heavy strand. He used to be a spy for the U.S. government and although he trained for the field, he was mostly an engineer that used to create a lot of the cool gadgets that agents used out in the field. Shortly after one of his gadgets was used against the U.S., Phillip quit only to be given even more smarts after the Heavy strand incident. Being able to create nearly any thing that he could put his mind to, he went to work for Webber industries, creating all types of machines that would benefit mankind. William took a notice to this bright young man and made him a chief engineer and next a vice pres, a pres, and then a member on the board. When the aliens attacked, he was the first to volunteer to help the outlander form the World liberation group. The two became the best of friends and remained so until Phillip’s death Powers: can invent nearly anything with the right materials at his disposal. Abilities: Was trained in espionage and marksmanship. Personality: cool, down to earth. A jokester at times. Super spy Phillip Gonzales Superior Supersede Super villains inc. Genome: varies Real Name: varies Description: varies Race: varies Arch nemesis: w.l.g. Origin: super villains who used their powers for hire to do the jobs that their employers didn’t want to do. Once the super heroes became more and more of a problem, these villains banned together to unionize and watch each others backs. After losing time and again to the heroes, after serving their sentences, the villains eventually become heroes inc, leaving a handful of the originals behind to recreate supervillians inc. Powers: Varies Personality: Varies Supreme corps Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Supreme judge Amack (tribual good) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Supreme judge Betreck (tribunal Neutral) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Supreme judge Crom (tribunal Evil) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Susanoo Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sweet Vibrations A.K.A. S.vibes Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Swift blade Genome: wood elf Gender: Male Real name: Glavinoculous (glavin.) Thornberry Brown Genome: wood elf Gender: Male Real name : Glavinoculous (glavin.) thornberry Brown hair. Silver eyes Race: white Arch nemesis: Origin: Glavin was the last of the magical wood elves. Refusing to cross the mystical waters of Ayalon, '''He stayed behind to watch the world change. He was the fastest swordsman that ever lived and usually disarmed his foes before they could even take their first swing at him. He stumbled upon a sword in a mystical glade after fighting off an ogre that was attacking a village one day. Pulling the sword from the muddy earth in which it sat, it shown with a light blue almost wet sheen. The blade seemed to vibrate in his hands. He took it back to the villages to see if anyone would lay claim to it, but as he returned to the village, the sword became rusted. He would decide to keep the sword and shine it up if for nothing more than keeping it as a souvenir of his adventure that day. As he traveled further from the village, the sword slowly regained its sheen and began to vibrate on his side. He took out the sword from its sheath and it looked exactly like it did when he first pulled it from the ground. During his first fight with a fire goblin, the sword splashed water with every stroke. Eventually Glavin learned to control the watery sword and could shoot streams of water out of the sword and even use the water to cushon his falls. He named the sword splash and lived all the way from the magical age up until now, coming out of hiding during the plutanians’ invasion and becoming a mainstay on the team. Eventually he would meet a sorcerer named Gadzooks who would turn his sword back into another elf named Prionious. Swiftblade would have to have another sword made, this time the sword was crafted out of an alien material left behind by the plutanians called '''Glutanium. The alloy stuck to itself making an unbreakable metal compound that even super spy found hard to melt down and reshape into Glavin’s new powerful weapon. Powers: super-fast arms (fastest swords man alive.) Personality: loves a good joust. Boastful. Fun loving. Energetic. Hearty. Family: all family has transitioned to Avalon. Swift silver Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Switch Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Switch blade Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Sword play Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Svbil Created by Raph Felix! Comic: LOCKJAW D.M.P.A First Appearance: LOCKJAW D.M.P.A. Alignment: Evil Genome: Human/ Vampire Gender:Female Real name: Sybil Description: Black hair Height: Weight: age: occupation: Nazi/ terrorist Race: Caucasian Arch nemsis: ''' '''ORIGINS: Nazi Vampire. (the house of Nephthys hates her) Powers: Abilities: personality: stern leader. Family: